The present invention relates to a bath-used article, and more particularly to a bath brush having an elongated cleaning section and a grip section. The cleaning section is made of soft mesh material for achieving a more comfortable feeling and better cleaning effect.
A conventional bath belt or bath brush is used to clean human skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,071 discloses a bath belt with a certain length and flexibility. However, such bath belt can be hardly held by a user and hard sections exist the adjoining portions between adjacent ball bodies. This often leads to inconvenience and uncomfortable feeling in use. The inventor of this application has filed a patent application No. 09/271,146, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258, for eliminating the above shortcomings. The bath article of the above patent application can be easily assembled and provide a large area of brushing section which is able to achieve a comfortable feeling in use.